felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis
Crisis is one of the main character of the Felaryan universe ( the mouth of the logo belongs to her! ) She's a young and carefree giant naga who enjoys life greatly and seems to always be in a cheerful mood. She possesses a lovely, pretty figure, and sweet, delicate facial features, with big blueish-teal eyes, and long silky blond hair. She lives near the giant tree with her companion Anna, in a zone between the Bulvon wood and the Shard river, north of Negav city. Despite her appearance though, Crisis is a voracious and very dangerous predator. She's cunning huntress, fast and amazingly silent. She greatly enjoys the thrill of a good hunt and loves to play with her prey like a cat with a mouse. She hunts and eats any living being small enough for her to swallow, at the exception of small nagas and fairies. This includes humans, who are an important part of her diet. Backstory Crisis hatched from a lone egg in a small cave, east of the fairy pond and north of the grove of carnivorous plants. She never knew her parents and grew up alone, in a very dangerous environment full of predators and natural traps. She was a wild and distrustful little thing at this time, constantly on the lookout and ready to jump and hide at the first hint of danger, doing a fairly good job of surviving. She quickly became very skilled at being stealthy and developed amazing reflexes. With a lot of luck, and the help of the Felaryan soil, she managed to cheat death daily for a few years. This came to an end however, when she was a heartbeat too late and was impaled by a tonorion. She was mortally wounded but managed to flee out of reach of the beast. She was quickly dying though, and was only saved thanks to the fairy Temi, who was flying around. Luckily, the fairy happened to be one of the best healers in the region and she took good care of the small naga. Crisis was deeply scarred mentally by this event, and is still very afraid of tonorions today. Encountering one can throw her into a state of panic. Temi grew attached to the little naga and took her in to her pack. Crisis received lots of care and affection there, and made many life-long friends among fairies and dryads. Since then, she considers fairies as her second kin and pays them a lot of respect. She would never harm one under any circumstance. More than once, she has wished that she had wings so that she could fly like her friends. Character Because of the way she was raised, Crisis makes a rather odd naga. She thinks a lot in "fairy logic", tending to address things the way a fairy would. Her friend Vivian finds it cute, while Anna finds it annoying. It could be one of the reason why Crisis really attached herself to Anna and now considers her as a sister. She is literally fascinated by the grumpy naga, who shows her a more down-to-earth approach to life, an aspect that Crisis missed in her childhood. Crisis loves to have fun and to have a good time above anything else. Mixed with her cheerful nature, sheer optimism, and childish playfulness, this may lead some into believing that she is naive and air-headed. When you know Crisis well however, you realize that this is not entirely true, and that she is less naive than she appears, sometimes using that perceived naiveness to trick and surprise others. Her mind can be very sharp on some points, and very dull on others. For example, she is known for having a hard time with anything related to technology. This is like another world to her, fascinating and neat but utterly incomprehensible. Despite Anna's numerous attempts at explaining it, she just doesn't get it, not even the basics. Her kindness is very authentic though, and she will always help a friend in need, sometimes discreetly, not resting until she succeeds. She can be surprisingly tactful when it's important to be so. Hunting habits Crisis is extremely voracious and has quite a reputation on Felarya. Countless humans and nekos have ended up in her belly, and many Delurans uses her name as a bogeyman. Crisis has been used to eat humans and nekos all her life since when she was small, the fairies feeding her shrunken adventurers they had caught, that she gulped down happily. Crisis sees most humans as little more than cute, tasty, and wriggly treats belonging in her belly, too small to be considered a person. What make Crisis especially dangerous compared to many other giant predators of the jungle is that she will go out of her way to seek and catch humans or nekos before anything else. If you encounter Crisis, needless to say you are in very, very deep trouble, and the probability that you will not end up in her belly are slim. Pray she is not hungry or your case is almost lost before you even utter it (hearing her stomach growl is a sign of impending doom!). Crisis tends to think with her stomach when hungry. The point is to get out of the "food category", where every human and other little creature belongs by default, between the moment when you are caught and the moment when you will be swallowed... in short: being very convincing very fast, or catching her interest in some way, making her forget that she wants to eat you somehow. That's technically not impossible, but few remain cool-headed enough when confronted by her to even speak coherently. Obviously things like: fighting, threatening, flattering, begging, and trying to reason with her won't work because she has heard it all countless times before and has come to consider it normal prey behavior. Wriggling a lot before her eyes is to be avoided as well, as it can trigger an irresistible urge for her to put you in her mouth right away! To make matters worse, Crisis is playful and will not hesitate to play dumb and make her prey believe that there is a glimmer of hope and that they have managed to convince her, right before gobbling them up. She will never tease for very long though, as the saliva building up in her mouth, making her unable to talk back without giving it away at some point. Her favorite prey are nekos. Crisis finds them even tastier than humans, and they are smart and agile, making chasing them interesting and fun. It's worth noting that Crisis possesses a very strong and resistant stomach, even for a naga. It can withstand the explosion of a grenade and will digest just about everything that finds its way there. The rare humans that manage to get out of this "food category" however, have almost nothing to fear from Crisis anymore. Exactly how her mind works is unknown but once she regards a human as a person, she will never again consider them food. Moreover if this human designates another as a friend, Crisis will abide by that definition and not eat them, although she will often involuntarily lick her lips or eye them hungrily. In spite of this, they are mostly safe though and the naga's best friend, Léa, happens to be a human. Unlike some other nagas, Crisis never unhinges her jaw to swallow large preys. She's not used to it and finds it painful. Recently Crisis has been reported stopping herself from eating Delurans soldiers. Crisis apparently doesn't want to hurt Anna by devouring one of her former comrade. She's doing the same for residents of Safe Harbor to a certain extent and out of respect for Jade, even if she doesn't really get the philosophy behind the village. The stern giantess isn't really a friend and looks suspiciously on Crisis but the naga seems eager to improve relations with her. Likes and dislikes Crisis is afraid of tonorions, due to her brush with death caused by one, and feels rather uneasy toward insectoids in general. She was raised by fairies who regard them as dangerous and told her frightening stories about them. On the other hand, Crisis is cautious around dridders but bear no ill will toward them, again, similar to how fairies treat dridders. Crisis has a weak spot for music and beautiful voices. She also has a curious nature and absolutely adores stories, especially if they come from a different world, which makes her all dreamy. Several humans have saved themselves by being captivating storytellers and speaking about their world of origin. That was the case of Léa, Crisis' best friend. While Crisis herself possesses a sweet voice when she talks, she is known to be a terrible singer! Her tone and pitch are terribly off-key and when she sings, she sings loudly and enthusiastically. Anna sometimes remark sarcastically that the worst fate for Crisis' prey is not to be eaten, it's to listen to her singing! Crisis has an almost unhealthy fascination with flight and great heights. She doesn't have the slightest bit of vertigo and loves beautiful panoramic landscapes. It's one of the reasons she settled in the giant tree. She never gets tired of the incredible views she can get of the world when she strolls through its gigantic branches. It's very difficult to make Crisis really angry: she is not antagonistic, isn't strong-spirited, and is generally afraid of confrontations, sometimes delaying one, even when she knows it's unavoidable. Still, one of the surest ways to do it is to harm one of her friends or something dear to her (Crisis is very loyal to anybody she considers a friend ). Crisis would then "switch" into serious mode, becoming very focused on doing what needs to be done, be it a rescue or a swift kill. Ironically if you manage to really anger her, she won't think about eating you anymore, rather she will be thinking how to punish you, which is not necessarily better. Crisis is an arboreal naga and thus feels better in her element, and gets along very well with Dryads. She hasn't developed any sort of magic yet, though. Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters